Hawkeye and Aaron Cross on the same team
by PWW-LoVeR122
Summary: If Aaron Cross had a sister that could morph into any animal that's how she got on S.H.L.E.I.D. Read to find out how he works with Avengers WITHOUT OUTCOME coming after him and his sister
1. Chapter 1

AGENT BLACKHAWK RECRUITMENT

CHAPTER 1

Someone called me and told me that they needed a hit on somebody.I always have a high price because I don't need somebody wasting my time.  
>I was on the building three hundred meters away. I had a arrow in hand ready to shoot.<br>Before I could shoot the arrow i was hit upside the head and blacked out.  
>When I woke up I tied to a chair. I moved my head to side to side to get rid of the awful headache.<br>A few moments later a short guy with blond hair walked in. I tried to jump up but I was held down.  
>He said" Hey hey no one is going to hurt you I promise"<br>I asked no I demanded" What happened!?" I roared when I said it.  
>He said" Ward pistol whipped you so we could bring you in"<br>I said" What, I did what I was told I didn't disobey orders why are you punishing me"

He looked confused he waited a moment and said" I'm not who you think I am."  
>I asked" Then who are you?"<br>He said" I'm S.H.I.E.L.D. or Strategic,Homeland,Intervention,Enforcement and Logistics Division"  
>I said" So you're not the C.I.A."<p>

He said" No I'm not neither is my team anyways I want you to join S.H.I.E.L.D."  
>I asked" Why me?"<br>He said" Your gift"  
>I said" You mean my morphing ability"<br>He asked" Do you know why they call you The Blackhawk?"  
>I said" Of course I do. They call me that because I'm as deadly as the Black Widow Hint the Black.<br>And I use a bow and arrows,sharp eyes,keen hearing,vent-loving,blue eyes and the blond hair of Hawkeye that I wish I knew more about him but I don't"

He smiled and said" Vent-loving,keen hearing,sharp eyes thanks for the coment."  
>I asked" You're Hawkeye?"<br>He asked" Yes I'm why do you know so much about me?"  
>I said" I wanted of get rid of the competition for business you know how it is"<p>

He said" Nat come on in come meet our protegge"  
>In less than a second somebody came in. I jumped up and reached for my knife and fling it at her.<p>

He said" Hey nat she is easily startled be careful next time will you"  
>She said" watch it bird brain or this knife will go into you"<br>I walked over and put the knife back in it sheath. She asked" This Blackhawk wow I thought more"

I said" Give me a bow and some arrows and I'll put a lot of people to shame."

I heard a voice over the intercom and it said" Clint I like this one can we keep it?"

I threw the knife at the intercom to shut it up. Clint smiled at me.  
>He said"come with me and introduced you to the team"<p>

I said" NO! Not without Aaron"  
>He asked" Who?"<p>

I said" Aaron Cross my brother"

HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES HOPE YOU ENJOY BYE FOR NOW 


	2. Chapter 2

BLACKHAWK RECRUITMENT

CHAPTER 2 He said" Well ok we'll try to find him."

I smiled and said" Good luck with that you'll never find him without me you'll have to find his safe house only two people in this world know where it is me and him."

He asked" Will you help us?"  
>I said" Bring me a laptop please"<br>After a few minutes later there was a knock at the door. The door opened and a girl with brownish blond hair plaid shirt with a laptop walked in.

He said" Thank you Skye"  
>She said" You're welcome bird brain bring that back without a virus it's mine."<p>

He said" No problem bye Skye"

After she gave him the laptop she left. He handed me the laptop and I started my work.  
>I had to go to the hacking software to even think about my I accessed the login I spoke" BLACKHAWK CROSS 007 451853". The laptop logged me in.<br>I said" Now I can accept said"what safe house he is in let's see where your sly little ass went"

After a minutes I found him.  
>I said" Ha I found you he is in Rio De Janeiro"<br>He said" I'll tell May I'll be back in a second."

He left and a beep came from the computer it was Aaron I asked" Are you ok are you hurt?"

He said" I'm fine you"

I said" Same why rio?"  
>He said" Love the jungle"<br>I said" you look like HAWKEYE"

He asked" How do you know"

I said" I've met him bye for now see you soon"

I logged out and shut the laptop. Clint walked back in.  
>He said" We are on our way to Rio now come on lets meet the rest of the team"<br>I got up and walked out and we walked to an office. Clint walked in I found a man with brown hair receding nice suit.

Clint said" Phil I like you to meet Kathryn Cross or The Blackhawk.  
>He said" Nice to meet you I hope that Clint told you about our offer?"<p>

I said" He did I accept your offer to join S.H.I.E.L.D. only if you let my brother join"  
>He asked" Does he have a gift?"<p>

I said" Yes he does me and him both have a healing ability and morphing to"  
>He asked" Healing ability?"<p>

I said" Lets see here ah here we are." I grab my knife cut my shoulder.  
>I asked" Water please"<br>They got me a bottle of water and I poured it on my shoulder and a moment later it was healed not even a scar.

KATHRYN WILL MEET THE REST OF THE TEAM NEXT CHAPTER AARON WILL COME THE BUS BUT WILL HE ACCEPT THE OFFER? 


End file.
